


What a Man Wants

by Eriador117



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, D/s, Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, M/M, snarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriador117/pseuds/Eriador117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wants Severus. Severus wants to be left alone. How can Harry make Severus realize what he really wants is Harry?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Man Wants

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Phoenix_Flies fest a few years ago. Beta'd by Rakina, thanks so much :)
> 
> JK Rowling owns the Potterverse, I just play in it from time to time.

**What A Man Wants**

"Severus, would you like to have dinner with me in Hogsmeade?"

Slam!

"Severus, I've got two tickets to that new band that's playing in the Three Broomsticks. Would you like to go with me?"

Slam!

"Severus, someone has sent me a two-hundred-year old cask of firewhisky, do you want to help me drink it?"

Slam!

"Severus, there's another Ministry function, do you want to go together?"

Slam!

Harry stared at the wood of Severus Snape's door. What was he doing? Time and time again he came down trying to interest the man in something, in anything. Ever since the war had ended, Severus Snape taught his classes, brewed his potions but didn't interact with the school in any other way. He took all his meals in his quarters and he was rarely seen outdoors unless it was to collect a plant from the Forbidden Forest.

After Professor McGonagall was made Headmistress, Hermione had accepted the post of Transfiguration teacher. After a listless few years as reserve Seeker with Puddlemere United, Harry too had returned – as the flying instructor. Madam Hooch had retired to Hawaii and McGonagall had begged Harry both by owl and in person to take up the vacant post.

It had taken Harry a few weeks to decide; he knew he would love to go back to Hogwarts, but he wasn't looking forward to seeing Snape again. Not for the reason most people thought, but for the opposite one. Ever since sixth year, Harry had developed a crush on the man and it had never quite gone away. He'd dated plenty of people once he'd left Hogwarts, both male and female, but no matter how much he might have enjoyed their company he still couldn't relinquish the one part of him that he had hoped to give to Severus. He'd kissed, he'd cuddled, he'd indulged in a spot of mutual masturbation and had even given and received oral sex, but he couldn't go any further.

At twenty-two years old, Harry was one of Hogwarts' youngest professors, and he was still a virgin. When he'd seen Severus again he realised why: he'd been waiting for Severus all along. Harry knew Severus was interested in him, but how to get the man to admit to it? Harry had tried being subtle, but that wasn't working. He'd played nice, now it was time to play nasty.

***

Two weeks later, Harry put his plan into action. Hermione had promised to keep Severus away for an hour or two so that Harry could get things set up in the dungeons. It was the start of the summer holidays so he didn't have to worry about running into any stray students as he made his way into Slytherin territory.

It was easy enough to break Severus' wards and gain access to his private quarters. Harry barely glanced at the living room, although he did notice that there wasn't a lot of green and silver, just hints of brown and deep red.

The bedroom was another matter; now _this_ room was a shrine to Slytherin in all its glory. Green silk wallpaper with drawings of silver snakes adorned the top half of the walls; the lower half was panelled in dark wood. The bed in the middle of the room had wrought iron posts and the headboard had entwined snakes instead of straight bars. Dark green, velvet curtains with silver tassels were on the posts and a bedspread in the same shade was upon the bed, although when Harry trailed his hands along it, he discovered it was silk, not velvet. There was a silver snake embroidered on one side of the bedspread; Harry wondered which side of the bed was Severus' – the part with the snake, or the part without?

Harry lit every candle and lantern in the room but didn't bother lighting the fire, the coolness of the dungeons was a welcome relief after the heat of the upper floors. Once that was done, Harry undressed and put all his clothes on top of Severus' dressing table before padding back to the bed in his bare feet.

He lay down flat on his back in the middle of the bed and intoned the spell that would bind him to Severus' bed until Severus decided to release him. Silken ropes appeared from thin air and wrapped themselves around Harry's wrists and ankles; his arms were tied to the headboard and his feet to two of the posts. There was enough give in the ropes to allow him some freedom of movement, but not a lot.

Just the thought of Severus coming in and catching him like this, naked, spread-eagled and bound to the bed, had Harry's blood singing and his cock rising almost vertically from his groin. The seconds ticked by and Harry hoped he wouldn't have too long to wait; for now the spell had been spoken, only Severus could release it. Harry had designed it that way. He heard footsteps and muffled noises outside the doorway. Harry took a deep breath and lifted his head from the pillow as the door creaked open.

Severus stood there; the candles making his eyes glow. "Potter. Might I ask what you are doing in my bed without an invitation?"

"This is what you want," Harry said.

"You think I want you naked and tied to my bed?" Severus crossed his arms over his chest.

"Don't you?" Had Harry got it all wrong that day? The day he'd cast Legilimens on Severus and had seen himself in the man's mind, exactly like this.

"The vision you present has certain... attractions," Severus admitted, his eyes flickering to Harry's groin. "But what makes you think I want to take advantage of them?"

"I saw this. In your mind. You want me. I know you do."

"You sound very sure of yourself. Did one of your many other lovers teach you that?"

"Ah. You've been reading the _Prophet_ , haven't you?" Now they'd got to the truth of the matter: Severus was jealous! "You know they make stuff up all the time."

"They had photos too. Of you out on dates with plenty of admirers, both male and female."

"I had plenty of dates, yes, but there was always something missing. I'm still a virgin. And as soon as I saw you again I knew I'd been waiting for you all along. Don't you want that, Severus? Think of it. You'd be the first person to have a taste of the Boy Who Lived's arse. Wouldn't you like that?"

"Potter, you're twenty-two years old. There's no way you're still a virgin!"

"I am. You can cast the purity spell on me if you don't believe it."

Severus removed his wand and cast _Virgo_ on Harry. A white mist settled around Harry's body and Severus looked gobsmacked. "See? I told you."

"You're a virgin and you want _me_ to be your first?" Severus still sounded gobsmacked.

Harry nodded as Severus ventured further into the room.

"Why are you tied to my bed?"

"Because I knew that's what you would like. Me, under your control."

Severus had reached the bottom of the bed now. He reached out and caressed Harry's right foot, making Harry's cock jerk in response. "Doesn't it scare you? To be so helpless? Powerless?"

"No. I want you to take control of me. I want you to teach me everything. The spell is linked to you. Only you can release me. I'm tied here and at your mercy for as long as you want me to be."

"You want to be at _my_ mercy, Potter? Do you have any idea what you are asking?"

"This is what I want."

"Hasn't anyone ever told you that you don't always get what you want?"

"I know, but I thought I'd take a chance."

"As usual, a very foolish one. It's lucky for you that I have a fondness for Gryffindor foolishness." Severus unbuttoned his robe and threw it on top of Harry's clothes before he started on his shirt buttons. Harry's hands itched to trace across the skin now being revealed to his gaze, but he couldn't. He arched against his bonds.

"You will stay still," Snape ordered and stopped when his shirt still had a few buttons left to undo. "You will obey me or you will be punished."

"Yes."

Severus arched an elegant eyebrow at him.

"Yes, sir," Harry added feeling his face heat. God, how did he know? How did he know how much Harry craved a Master? Craved a masterful touch? How much he wanted to let someone else take charge for a change? Now that Severus had forbidden him to move; Harry couldn't even watch as the man finished undressing.

The bed dipped as Severus climbed onto it and straddled Harry's thighs. Severus moved up the bed until his cock was touching Harry's chin. "Suck me," Severus demanded and Harry was only too pleased to obey this order. "You may move your head if you need to."

"Thank you, sir," said Harry and bent to his task. Severus was only half-hard but Harry knew he was skilled at this art, despite lacking experience in other areas. Harry opened his mouth and swallowed around Severus' cock teasing him to hardness with his lips, tongue and teeth. Above him, Severus hissed and thrust his hips forward, almost choking Harry in the process, but he didn't apologise and Harry had to angle his head to a more comfortable position. God, how long had he dreamt of this? Having Severus' cock in his mouth? His own cock was jerking and twitching with arousal, already leaking precome; Harry could feel it dribbling down his length.

"Enough," said Severus pulling out of his mouth and Harry whimpered at the loss.

Severus cast a wordless spell on the ropes binding Harry's legs and they fell loosely onto the bed. Harry's legs tingled a little as the blood flowed back into his extremities.

"Bend your knees, your legs flat on the bed," Harry's Master ordered.

Harry did as he was bid; his heart beating like a drum in his chest. Sweat was dripping down his face but with his hands still bound he could do nothing about it. His whole body felt so hot and Harry twitched within his constraints.

Severus knelt between Harry's legs, the rigid cock pointing straight at Harry. Harry bit his lip to stop himself from crying out or moaning at the sight. Severus' cock was thick and heavy, red and pulsing even as he watched. He wanted that cock back inside him, in his mouth or his arse, he didn't really mind just so long as he got to feel it again.

Severus smirked down at him. "You may be vocal, Potter. I want to hear you beg for what you want."

"Oh, God! Master!" Harry groaned. "Please!"

Severus began to stroke his erection at a leisurely pace, his eyes pinning Harry to the bed all the while. "Is this what you want, Potter? My cock inside you? Stretching you until you can't take any more? Feeling so full that you wonder if you'll break apart? Me fucking you so hard you won't be able to sit down for a week?"

"Yes! Yes!" Harry screamed; his mind awash with visions of what Severus had just described. "Oh, please!"

"Very well." Severus stopped stroking his cock and leant over to the bedside cabinet to remove a vial of oil. Harry shivered when he saw Severus unstopper the glass and pour the oil onto his fingers; his arse twitched in anticipation. He wanted to be filled.

Severus wasted no time; he didn't tease, his index finger pushed through the ring of muscles and Harry gasped in surprise and a little bit of pain. It was a good hurt though and it wasn't long before he was thrusting his hips in time with that finger. Two and three fingers followed in quick succession and Harry revelled in the full sensation. He arched his hips up and down, trying to impale himself. Severus smirked at him again and crooked his fingers inside him.

"Fuck!" Harry shrieked as he saw stars and almost levitated entirely off the bed at the burst of pleasure. "In me! In me! Sir, Please!" Harry was losing control, he knew he was and he wanted Severus inside him before he came.

Severus removed his fingers and rubbed oil all over his cock. Harry groaned and spread his legs, wanting this so badly he was sure he could die from it.

"You will not come until I command it," said Severus sternly as his cock was just touching Harry's entrance.

"Yes! Anything! Just do it!" Harry begged, tilting his hips upward and Severus slid home. It hurt, but not as much as he had been expecting, he guessed the stretching with fingers first had helped. Severus eased in slowly until he was fully seated and Harry felt Severus' bollocks pressing up against his buttocks. He had never felt such bliss in all his life and Harry keened with it. He'd never imagined it was going to feel like this, how connected he would feel to the other person. No one had ever been this intimate with Harry before and he knew that he had been right to wait for the right person.

Severus began to move in earnest, pounding into him as if he couldn't get close enough. Sweaty hair hung down in strands across his face; Harry wanted to push it aside, but his fingers arched uselessly in their bonds. Severus changed his angle and hit that magical spot inside him again. "Ahh!"

"Don't come!" Severus warned and Harry tried his best to obey the order. His cock was hard and throbbing between their sweat-slicked bodies and every time Severus moved, Harry felt the orgasm drawing ever nearer. He arched his neck, gritting his teeth trying to hold off but his body craved release so badly. All too soon he felt the delicious ache low down in his belly and at the base of his cock. His balls were aching so much.

Severus gripped Harry's hips hard enough to bruise and draped Harry's legs over his shoulders, his hands cupping Harry's arse. The position was one that had featured a lot in Harry's fantasies and he almost lost it there and then as fantasised sensations and present ones collided.

"Please! I'm gonna come! I have to come!"

"Not yet!" panted Severus as he gave an almighty thrust and then screamed: "Now! Come for me now!"

It was all the permission Harry needed. "Ohh! Ohhh! Ohhhh! God! Sir!" His hips bucked up meeting Severus' thrusts as his cock shot load after load between their chests. As his arse muscles clenched around Severus' cock; Harry could feel himself filled with wet warmth as Severus too found his release. Both of them were panting like racehorses.

Severus gazed down at him; his eyes glittering in the candlelight before he leant down and sealed his mouth to Harry's in a searing kiss. It was almost as if they hadn't already spent their passion the way Severus mapped his mouth and pressed his chest down on top of Harry. Harry returned the kiss with as much passion as he could muster. If they'd kept it up, Harry knew he would have been quite ready for another go, but Severus pulled away. He sat on the side of the bed, his back to Harry.

"Severus?"

"You've had your first fuck, Potter. Now you can get out."

"You know as well as I do that it was more than a fuck," said Harry.

Severus turned. "So what if it was? It wouldn't work."

"How do you know? We can try, can't we?"

"You'd be willing to let your friends know that you sucked my cock? That I fuck you?"

"They already know how I feel about you, Severus. It's time to stop worrying about what other people think."

"And you'd allow me to become your Master?" Severus asked, arching his brow at him. "I didn't think you'd be into that."

"There are a lot of things we don't know about each other, but wouldn't it be fun to find them out?" Harry grinned up at him.

"Maybe," agreed Severus as he cast the spell to untie Harry's wrists. "In the interests of scientific experimentation, of course."

"Of course," Harry grinned.

THE END


End file.
